particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Temrkai's War
Temrkai's War was a military conflict between Temrkai Khan's Black Horde and the Augustan Empire that ended with the defeat of the Augustan Empire and the destruction of Zardugal. Background Temrkai Khan (born Nikandro Heraklito) was initially the Domestic of the North, the commander of the Imperial Augustan Army's Army of the North. During the Augustan-Jelbanian War and the Barmenia-Vanuku War Domestic Heraklito succeeded in conquering Jelbania and Barmenia on behalf of the Augustan Empire. When the Empire ordered him to end the invasion of Barmenia after the negotiation of a ceasefire, Heraklito refused. Heraklito was then tried in absentia by a military tribunal and was sentenced to death; in response, Heraklito renounced all allegiance to the Augustan Empire, took on the Jelbic name Temrkai (meaning "Man of Iron"), converted to Ahmadism, and reformed the Army of the North into the Black Horde. In November 3637, Temrkai had himself declared Khagan of All Jelbics, consolidating his Empire under his rule, and in 3638 the Black Horde began an invasion of the Augustan Empire. Conquest of Endiraho The first target of Temrkai's invasion was Zardugal. The province of Endiraho was invaded from Vanuku under the direct command of Temrkai Khan, while Ingomo and Unkaso were invader from Jelbania. Within a few days, the Black Horde managed to take over most major cities in Endiraho; those cities that surrendered immediately, like Sebasto, were spared , while those that resisted were turned to ruins. Siege of Belgae As the Black Horde reached Belgae, the capital of Zardugal and the second largest city in the Empire, an ultimatum was issued to the Army of the North, urging them to surrender the city to Temrkai. The Army of the North however decided to defend the city, and after a siege that lasted two months, Belgae fell on the 26th of April 3639. What followed was the massive destruction of the city, resulting in the deaths of hundreds of thousands of civilians; widespread looting and rape were also reported. Invasion of Jelbania While the Black Horde was advancing rapidly into Endiraho, the invasion of Zardugal from Jelbania was easily repelled by the Army of the South, which then launched a counter-invasion of Jelbania, hoping to remove it from the war. This however proved to be a ruse designed by the Black Horde, as the Army of the South was forced to advance deeper into Jelbanian territory while being denied an open battle, successfully keeping the Army of the South away from the main frontline in Zardugal. Fall of Zardugal With Belgae under Black Horde control and the Army of the North on the run, Temrkai could quickly occupy the rest of Zardugal within months. By the end of 3639, the entire Zardic territory was occupied by the Black Horde, and the cities of Zardopolo, Kostandian Bay, and Sebastopolo were reduced to rubble. Battle of Augusta After the conquest of Zardugal, Temrkai's forces moved into Cobura towards Augusta, the capital of the Empire. On the outskirts of the city, Augusta was offered the same ultimatum as the other cities in the Empire: surrendering the city to the Black Horde and being spared destruction, or resisting and being reduced to rubble. As the city, defended by the Army of the East, refused to surrender, the Battle of Augusta commenced. The Imperial Augustan Army was successful in defending the city, thus saving Cobura from the destruction which fell on Zardugal. End and Aftermath Although the Empire managed to avoid complete conquest by the Black Horde, it lacked the resources and willpower to continue the war, thus the Imperial Augustan Army command surrendered to the invading Black Horde in January 3642. The subsequent Treaty of Sebasto, drafted in the Horde-occupied city of Sebasto in Zardugal, recognized Temrkai Khan's victory in the war. The treaty mandated the dismantling of the Imperial Agustan Army, demilitarized Zardugal, and forced Zardugal to pay war reparations to Barmenia, Jelbania, and Vanuku, and recognized Temrkai Khan as the new Emperor of the Augustans. Victorious in the war against his formed homeland and officially recognized as the leader of Majatra, Temrkai could now focus on expanding his empire. He however died in July 3645 due to an undiagnosed disease, and with his death his empire crumbled, as without a designated successor his generals fought amongst themselves, plunging Majatra into a new civil war that saw the disintegration of the Black Horde. By 3647, both the Augustan Empire and the Black Horde had disintegrated, creating a new power vacuum in Majatra that would soon be filled by the Razamid Caliphate. Category:ZardugalCategory:JelbaniaCategory:BarmenistanCategory:Augustan Empire (3607)Category:Wars, civil wars and conflictsCategory:History of Majatra